


Blessed

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noragami AU, Not Beta Read, Temporary Character Death, but they don't speak, kidou is there for a bit, so is fudou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: In which sacrifices are made, more than once. Sakuma doesn't think he could ever endure something like this again.Sequel to "By the sword"
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for ages after the first Noragami AU fic *wheeze*  
> it's finally done now I'm happy  
> first part is here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402829

The day had started normal, god and shinki headed towards the human world, ready to carry on their mission. Kidou had shared his concerns about the growing numbers of ayakashi in the city, him and Sakuma already planning to get to work and slay them before they could become a real threat to the human world. It was simple, they would split to take down as many of them as possible, then reunite to take care of any large groups left. Nothing they weren’t used to already.

Whatever Sakuma was expecting when he reached the first place crawling with monsters, it wasn’t this.

The ayakashi had them surrounded, far bigger and more dangerous than what they were used to seeing around the city. Sakuma already had a bad feeling about this, already feeling some of Koujirou's worries through their bond. Regardless, he steeled himself and prepared for the fight- he couldn’t show any kind of doubt or fear now, not when Koujirou was relying on him to get out of there alive. Calling his name, Sakuma now tightened his grip on the katana, ready to fight.

“Jirou… is this going to work?”

When faced with so many ayakashi, Sakuma didn’t really blame his concerns.

“It has to work. We have to at least hold on until someone else gets here…”

Despite their doubts, they did the only thing they could by then- they threw themselves into the fight.

At first, everything was working just fine. It was tougher than usual, sure, but they were managing, dodging and blocking any oncoming attack, just trying to be careful and time every slash and step. It was painfully slow, but they were surviving. It would be alright, Sakuma wouldn’t believe anything else now- they had to make it work.

Then, as he stepped back for a moment to catch his breath, Sakuma looked around, his eye widening and his heart stopping for a moment, the realization of their true situation finally hitting him.

No matter how many ayakashi they killed, more and more kept coming to replace their fallen comrades. As much as they tried, the ayakashi’s numbers weren’t going down.

If help didn’t come soon… Sakuma wasn’t sure if they could get out of there alive.

Frustration taking over, Sakuma just resumed his attacks, as relentless and fierce as always, just trying as much as he could to push back against the monsters and gain the upper hand in some way. He was spending more time thrown around and on the ground than standing by then, yet still refused to give up, no matter how hopeless things were. Even when he knew by now that it was likely a losing battle.

Fangs tried to dig into his skins, claws tried to rip him apart and spill his guts and screeches tried to freeze him with fear to let them feast on his flesh and soul alike. Koujirou refused to let it happen, getting in the way every single time, even when Sakuma tried to pull him away and keep him out of harm’s way, the memories of that one fight, of the pain scarily clear through their bond and in his head, of his distress as he cleansed his shinki and weakly hoped that he wouldn’t be losing an eye, all still too clear in his mind. Koujirou didn’t seem to mind the small scrapes and scratches that were added to the polished steel of his blade, Sakuma's safety the only thing in his mind.

Despite their efforts, Sakuma's fears were confirmed when they were still surrounded by the horrid creatures, even when he had seen the rotting corpses fizzle and fade into light over and over. It was like they just didn’t end, far too many eyes surrounding them, attached to all sort of limbs that just didn’t belong.

When the exhaustion of the fight was starting to catch up with him, Sakuma did the only thing he could think of at the moment- he ran, trying to push away Genda's sudden fear at the back of his mind, just looking for a place to hide and take cover, at least for a few moments.

“What- Jirou, what’s going on?! Jirou?!”

Sakuma didn’t answer right away, just taking a moment to catch his breath once he managed to get into an unused building nearby.

“… Revert, Koujirou.”

Once the light faded, Koujirou was in front of him, already moving to his side despite the clear confusion, worry and even fear in his eyes and seeping into his mind through their bond. Sakuma didn’t like that, wasn’t used to make him worry like that, to see anything other than his stupid confidence and absurdly bright smiles.

“What’s wrong?” He asked once again, still waiting for an answer, now glancing at the building’s entrance and waiting for the moment the ayakashi would break in. There was no way they didn’t follow their scent, it was only a matter of time by now. Time they couldn’t afford to throw away like that, in a game of cat and mouse they both already knew far too well that they would lose.

“… They keep coming. No matter how many I kill- there is no end to them and I don’t know why, but- but if I can’t get rid of them-” the implication behind his words was already clear enough.

“Then what are we going to do? We can’t just give up- can we?”

Sakuma almost wanted to say that they could. That it was their only choice now. He just looked at Koujirou instead, silent as a thought crossed his mind. It was definitely a suicidal idea, he was more convinced that he would die trying than live to tell the tale, but…

“I’ll get you out of here.”

“What…”

If it could get Koujirou out of there, save his life this time around… that would be enough for Sakuma.

“You heard me- I’m going to get you out of here. I promise you that.”

Koujirou might not have been quite sure of what exactly Sakuma was planning to do, but the spike of fear suddenly stabbing him was enough to tell him that he must have some sort of idea already. As much as it pained him to be the cause of so much distress, Sakuma wouldn’t change his mind. He had already failed him once, there was no way in hell or earth that Sakuma would fail him again.

“No, no, no- wait- whatever you’re planning, we can find another way! You don’t have to do- whatever you want to do, I know it’s going to be a terrible idea!” And he was right. It still wasn’t enough to dissuade Sakuma.

Their argument was soon cut short, the sudden weight slamming against the door and walls, trying to tear it all down, be it to rip them apart themselves or just to let the whole thing collapse on their heads.

“We don’t have any time now- get moving!” Sakuma had to push Koujirou through the building, hoping that there was another way out or at least a good hiding spot.

Making that choice must have been one of the hardest things he has ever done in his life. He could take the risk and let Koujirou keep his name, at the cost of making him a stray if the worst happened… or he could take away his name and let him move on, at the risk of not being able to name him again. He was feeling cornered… and selfish, so awfully selfish. He just hoped he would have the chance to apologize.

They didn’t have the chance to get too far, the entire wall at the front crumbling and falling apart, the assault on it strong enough to shake the foundations of the building and knock them to the ground. The ayakashi were already crawling inside, screeches and animal cries filling the once muffled silence. They really had no time left now.

Koujirou had been quick to react, drawing a barrier between them just in time. At least that would give them a bit more time to think.

“Jirou- call my name, now!” Despite his panicked and almost desperate plea, Sakuma didn’t move right away. Koujirou could barely turn to look at him, just trying to keep all of his focus on keeping the barrier up. “J-Jirou…?”

“Koujirou- please, run. Now.”

Sakuma was standing at his side under his confused and concerned gaze, fists clenched like he was ready to fight barehanded. Before Koujirou could protest, keep telling him to run already or call his name and fight or just- do something else, the barrier broke under the relentless attacks of the ayakashi. As Koujirou was pushed back, Sakuma took his chance to rush forward- he could still do this, he could still save him. He refused to accept anything else.

He couldn’t get more than a few strong punches in before being pushed back, Koujirou frozen in place as he tried to get up, just watching his god get thrown around like a ragdoll.

One of the bug-like ayakashi shoved its stinger, thin and long and sharp like a sword.

It all happened both too fast and too slow to truly react, to even do something to stop it in the first place.

Sakuma was pushing himself to get up once again, even when he saw the stinger headed his way, even when he knew this was it.

He was roughly pushed out of the way, landing on the cold cement floor, sure that he had hit his head strong enough to leave a bruise. Then, it hit him- he shouldn’t have been pushed out of the way like that.

Then, his eye landed on the growing puddle of blood.

Almost too afraid to do it, Sakuma forced himself to look up. The first thing he found was the bloodied stinger. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe, his eye wide, body shaking, the air knocked out of his lungs, not even able to scream for that brief moment.

When Koujirou's body fell to the floor, gaping wound on his chest still bleeding, time resumed, Sakuma barely snapping out of his daze. All he could think of for a few seconds was how much he wanted this to be nothing more than a nightmare.

He couldn’t hear his own scream, not caring anymore about the monsters still in front of him, his body feeling numb as it moved on its own, scrambling to get to Koujirou. His blood ran cold the more Koujirou's spilled on the floor- he was struggling to breathe, coughing up blood, his shaky hand barely finding Sakuma's.

“No no no no- K-Koujirou- don’t you dare-” as much as he refused to believe it, as much as he tried to tell himself that it would be alright… Sakuma knew, deep down, that it was too late. “-d-don’t- p-please, Koujirou… d-don’t you dare l-leave me now-” his sight was already blurry with tears, his mind rushing with a million thoughts and blank at the same time. Koujirou could hardly focus on him, unshed tears in his eyes. Sakuma's empty words didn’t matter, he knew as well as Sakuma did what was happening, that it was too late to do anything.

Despite what he already knew would soon be his death… Koujirou managed a weak smile, his shaky hand finding Sakuma’s, giving it a squeeze so weak it could barely be felt. That small gesture managed to break Sakuma down even more.

“P-please… d-don’t… don’t l-leave me…”

But his pleas were all in vain.

He didn’t even realize that someone had gotten there, slaying the ayakashi with more ease than they did now that they were distracted by what they expected to become their next meal. He didn’t hear the voices calling his name, the gasps and curses as they took in the scene, didn’t even feel the hand hesitantly touching his shoulder.

All he could do was hear Koujirou's heart stop. He couldn’t even hear his last words.

Distraught as he was, just crying his heart out as he clung to the still warm body of his lover, Sakuma didn’t realize how their bond hadn’t broken yet, how his name was still there and strong.

When he felt the gentle tug from his name, warm and soothing, Sakuma finally looked up in confusion, his eye widening when he recognized the light. Before he could even realize what was going on, there was a new weapon in his hands, a longer blade, much heavier than the katana he had gotten used to. Despite it all, he could feel it- he knew this was still his Koujirou.

The nodachi in his hands was as big as him, he didn’t really know how to wield it yet, not used to a two handed weapon. Despite his fear when he still couldn’t hear Koujirou's voice, Sakuma wanted to hope that not all was lost. With a shaky, deep breath, he stood up, weapon in hand. Kidou and Akio were still fighting off the ayakashi, Sakuma now realizing that they were the only reason he wasn’t dead and mauled already. As scared as he was to think that there might still be a small chance of having lost the love of his life, he prepared himself to fight.

* * *

His voice was barely a whisper when he called Koujirou's name, the adrenaline of the recently finished battle not fading quite yet. Sakuma held his breath as the weapon was encased in light, seconds feeling like hours until he saw him- Koujirou staggered for a moment before collapsing to his knees, shaking, eyes wide, clothes bloody and torn from an injury that no longer was there. Alive.

He didn’t even have a chance to speak or get back on his feet, Sakuma already throwing himself at him, arms around his neck and face buried into his chest, tears spilling as he found his heartbeat, strong and steady. He was alive- Koujirou was really alive and still with him. All he could do now was cry his heart out, words stuck in his throat, not even thinking of how a miracle like this could be possible- all he cared about was having him still there, that was all that mattered.

Still too in shock at how much had happened in so little time, Koujirou needed a moment before managing to return the hug, a hesitant hand on Sakuma's back in an attempt to calm him down- and then he panicked when that seemed to have the total opposite effect, Sakuma crying harder than what he thought was possible. It took a few minutes just to get him to calm down enough to stop crying, soft hiccups still shaking his frame, refusing to let go of Koujirou. He was so lost- understandably so, considering he had pretty much died for a moment.

Kidou sighed, just letting them take their time to process at least half of what happened, Akio just trying to busy himself with keeping watch in case of any ayakashi they had missed, clearly trying to stay away from the far too emotional situation.

Finally, Sakuma managed to speak up, voice soft and shaky.

“K-Koujirou… don’t… d-don’t do that _ever_ a-again-”

“… I’m sorry.” It didn’t feel like the right thing to say, but he couldn’t really think of anything else to say at the moment, not when it was all dawning on him now, too taken by his own shock and hesitantly looking for a bleeding injury on his chest that was no longer there.

“Y-you better be-”

Sakuma knew of the hafuri, the blessed weapons of the gods, so rare some of them might live and die never seeing one in their lives. He never ever expected in his life to see one either, much less have one of his own shinki become one. After those terrifying minutes, after knowing how willing Koujirou was to throw his life away for him like that… he wasn’t sure if he would’ve ever wanted a hafuri.

When Koujirou opened his mouth again, Sakuma didn’t care about the apologies and excuses that he knew would follow- he just leaned in to kiss him right on the lips, desperate like it would be their last. Koujirou didn’t really blame him for that reaction, just gently held him closer, returning the kiss, just silently reminding him that he hadn’t lost him, after all, that his loyal shinki and lover was still there.

Koujirou barely pulled back, lips still grazing Sakuma's.

“I love you… I’m still here with you, alright? It’s going to be okay.”

Sakuma just held him a bit tighter, not wanting to pull away, his breath still shaky and his heart still racing.

“I-I love you too… you better not leave me again, a-alright?”

He felt more than saw Koujirou's soft nod, another gentle kiss being exchanged, just reminding each other of their still very real presence. Of how they were still both alive and together.

For now, that was all that mattered. They still had all the time in the world to take care of everything else.


End file.
